User talk:Adam We
Welcome to my user talk page! Please feel free to leave a message. Archived talk page Reply Did you even see the diff? He put vandalism back. I felt that I made a mistake so I went back on the rollback rights. Rollback shouldn't be used in disputes anyway. Rollback rights should be given to any user that is obviously here to contribute positively. Bureaucrat rights were given to me as a surprise, I asked for some users to be given rollback and a staff member gave me 'crat rights instead. Seeing as you claim inactivity and no one else is active, I don't see why this was a problem. Your claims of bullying and abuse are false. I bullied no one, I started a constructive discussion about it in which no consensus arose, and yet, for some reason, you still changed it. Mediation is unnecessary seeing as the problems lie only in your mind. Your unconstructive wheel-warring is bound to do more damage than anything I've "done". Try something constructive and bring up some solutions at the community portal. Perhaps a "requests for permissions page" some welcome messages and basic guidelines for new users. Don't try and generate conflict. Once again, the claims of bullying are patent nonsense. John Reaves (talk) 01:39, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Have you no rely? There is no such thing as "wiki policy and process". Each wiki has it's own process and own policy. John Reaves (talk) 02:46, 21 May 2007 (UTC) John Reaves Oh dear, are you telling us that giving John Reaves sysop status BEFORE KNOWING HIM was a mistake? Oh no. Are you saying he's has power lust? Sorry, but now it's my time to gloat. I warned you. Check this out to know what you should expect from Mr. Mod On Wikipedia And Three Wikia He Hardly Contributes To http://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AChosen_One&diff=16371&oldid=15684 http://harrypotter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:65.60.237.251&diff=next&oldid=16323. I'm curious to know how you're gonna sort out the mess you created. --BaddaBing 23:20, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :I have over 3,000 contributions to the HP Wiki and this is the only other place that I'm an admin on Wikia. So gets your facts straight before your next childish rant. John Reaves (talk) 21:36, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, the edit count says you have barely over 1500... So, check YOUR facts straight before your piss poor comebacks. --BaddaBing 00:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) admin hey, how do I go about becoming an admin. It seems like im the only one around here any more so im not even sure who to ask or where to go...Grande13 ideas and changes I had posted this before in spooner street, but its quite inactive there so maybe you can help. ---- I believe we need a few new sections to help divide up the info better. Under the navigation box to the left I feel we should have a label for Merchandise and/or DVDS, as there isnt a direct way to get their without navigating through a few menus. Im working on expanding the merchandise section, but realize many people probably dont even know about that section. Also, im thinking we need another page about general info about Family Guy, such as info about the shows history, ratings, podcasts, broadcasters, awards , reviews and criticism and other stuff that is already at the wikipedia site for family guy. Maybe we can call it the History of family guy page or something along those lines... I guess it could all go on the home page, but it seems like it would clutter things too much and should get its own sectionGrande13 16:38, 25 June 2007 (UTC) i think you guys are on to some good ideas. I would like to see some family guy flash games or maybe have some episodes to watch onlineUser:Garythenotrashcouger Main Page What made you decide to remove the colors that were initially on the main page and throughout the wiki. They seemed to fit well. I've also been working on the American Dad Wiki, http://americandad.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page , and colors seem to greatly add to the page. Also, I made a FG History page. Not sure how to link to it besides just putting it on the navigation bar. Although when I do that, it links to page history and not history for some reason...any suggestions or ideas? Grande13 19:12, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :He had said it was only the specific colors that were the issue, so I think we should try and find something that more people can agree on. Im not that skilled in changing the code for colors, but i'll look around for something that could work and get back to you. Colors Do you find this color selection to be better? Im still tinkering a bit and can make the colors duller versions if you feel this is too bright? Can also potentially change the dark orange to a blue-ish color. Any preferences? Grande13 03:58, 10 July 2007 (UTC) The Helpers Hey, Adam We! If you're not too busy, do you want to become a member of The Family Guy Helpers on Wikipedia? I got a branch on the Wikia and Wikiquote. What do ya' say? --BrianGriffin-FG 19:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I'm making a note here The Family Guy Wiki is a huge success! I haven't visited the site in forever, and it's awesome to see this much activity going on. Everything looks excellent. Did you ever get bureaucrat privileges? I just checked my messages for the first time in forever, and I'm not sure if I ever responded. Anyway, thanks for being a great admin! The Milkman·talk 00:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Talk page//* how do i prevent the public from editing my talk page? Robertbobbobby 20:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Navigation Images Would you consent to updates to the News and Character Navigation Images? I was thinking about it because, well... for the News one, a newer picture of Tom and Joyce may look good, and then with the characters, I would think a similar image, from the updated theme, would be good too, because it would have Carter, Joe, Glenn, Bonnie, Tricia, Jillian, Tom Joyce and Barbara too, to emphasize on the wide range of characters--Jack's Posse Fic 20:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Permission to use some info. Dear Sir or Madam, I am writing to you as a huge Family Guy fan but also an iPhone app Developer. I have begun developing a Family Guy application, I seek to enquire whether I would have your consent to use some of the content presented on your wiki. I haven’t used any of your content yet but I believe that it would add a great level of depth to the application, particularly where episode and character descriptions are concerned. Naturally you would be credited as a source for the information and a link to your site can be imbedded within the app in order to make more people aware of your great site. When the project is closer to completion I would be happy to provide you with an idea of how the app runs and demonstrate that it is a user friendly and stable app. I take pride in my work and will not rush this for the sake of publishing it, I am aware that for it to be useful it must be comprehensive in its information about your our beloved show but also well compiled to avoid user frustration. Let me know what your thoughts are, if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them. email me on: tonikGRdevelopment@googlemail.com Yours faithfully, 05:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC)Antonios